Breaking the Code
by alexmonalisa
Summary: My entry for the Forth ROGAN writing challenge.- "Let the games begin."


**A/N: I'm having computer problems hence this is late and hence I extended the challenge until 31 July. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rogue sat in her and Logan's room and frowned. So far things had gone well. Logan was back from his long search for his past after two years, she had a full, grown up body to attract his attention and controlled skin, and all in all he'd realised his feelings for her and they'd been together for a year. Although it wasn't as good as Rogue wanted it to be. The problem was what they did and what they ought to be doing. For dates they hung out and watched sports. Then they'd retire to their room and sleep. Just sleep. No sex, hanky panky or such things. Groaning, Rogue flopped down on her bed. Her door flying open broke her from her misery.

"Hey chica, you'll never guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"Uh-uh. You need to sound like you want to hear this."

"Jubes, I'm an extremely sexually frustrated woman. Right now the only words I want to hear is 'You. Clothes off.' And I want the words to come straight from Logan's mouth."

"Oh, poor baby. Wolvie still holding out on you?"

"What was your first clue?" muttered Rogue.

A dip in the bed indicated Jubilee was now sitting next to her. Rogue turned on her side to face her best friend. Jubilee was in her usual yellow clothing a big smile on her face. Rogue sighed and put on a big fake smile.

"Okay Jubes, what do you know?"

"Have you ever heard of the guy code?"

"Nope."

"Pity... it's a good thing to use for revenge."

Rogue perked up and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Continue."

Jubilee clapped gleefully and pulled out a page from her pocket.

"The guys were talking about it during their poker game, so I investigated it further on the internet. The ones I've circled are the ones I'm thinking of using." She explained.

Rogue's eyes scanned over the page and her eyes lit up.

"Jubes, you're a genius. "

"So you in?"

Rogue smirked and winked at her friend.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Three weeks later, many beer stashes being hidden and Bobby giving Jubilee a wide berth, Rogue was still in the sexually frustrated frame of mind. As fun as it was to watch Bobby drink multiple cosmopolitans while the other men laughed, she still wasn't getting what she needed. As she was getting ready to meet Logan in the garage in about two minutes, she suddenly had an idea. Sending a quick text to Jubilee, she sat down by her dresser and waited. Jubilee arrived in time, just as Rogue's phone beeped. Smirking Rogue set her stop watch and waited.

"Which number is this again?" asked Jubilee.

"Number eight."

Jubilee picked up the page and scanned down. She chuckled and shook her head.

"The maximum amount of time you have to wait for another guy who's running late is 5 minutes. For a woman, you are required to wait 10 minutes for every point of hotness she scores on the classic 1-10 scale. Chica, what is this meant to achieve?"

"Simple. We'll see how long Logan waits before coming up here to check on me."

"What if he comes straight up away instead of waiting?"

Rogue growled darkly and glared at Jubilee.

"If it comes to that, I'll have sex with Bobby."

"Kitty won't like that."

"Kitty is too busy trying to kill you for flirting with her boyfriend."

"I get bored." shrugged Jubilee.

"You mean you're trying to make John jealous."

"And it's working!"

Rogue chuckled and checked her stopwatch. Five minutes had passed. Sighing she decided to keep herself busy by rearranging her closet. She wondered if Logan wasn't sleeping with her because she wasn't beautiful. Or maybe it was because she had no experience. But then shouldn't he teach her? He was her... well boyfriend didn't suit what Logan was to her. He was her everything. The reason she was alive, the reason she found the will to control her mutation, the reason she had a family. It wasn't just that she was horny. It was that she'd shown Logan she'd loved him but wanted to show him in the one way they could connect physically. Groaning in extreme frustration as she shoved her final dress in her wardrobe now that she'd successfully colour co-ordinated her wardrobe.

"Time?" she asked.

"Forty minutes."

She smiled slightly and looked for Jubilee. The other girl was in the bathroom searching through the cabinets. Rogue sighed and walked into the bathroom, glaring at her friend.

"Jubes, could you not?"

Jubilee stopped her rummaging, slammed the cabinet shut and narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

"Where's Mister Giggles?"

"My dildo? He's in a box under the bed."

"A BOX?" shrieked Jubilee.

"Calm down."

Jubilee shook her head and started walking towards Rogue. Rogue held her hands up and stepped back.

"How could you?" cried Jubilee.

"Bigger picture Jubes. I'm trying to get a replacement. Something more... how shall I put this... alive."

"Please tell me Senor Growly is not in a box."

"Heck no, no-one puts Senor Growly in a box. He's resting in my underwear drawer. Best item from a sex shop that I have."

"What about the edible underwear I got you?"

"What part of virgin do you not understand?"

"Ew, did you have to eat your own underwear?"

"Nope. I disposed of it."

"I see." Muttered Jubilee darkly.

"Don't give me that dirty look Jubilation Lee!"

"You disappoint me." Muttered Jubilee.

Rogue rolled her eyes and checked the time. One hour and thirty minutes. She frowned and sat down on her bed.

"I don't get it." She whispered.

"What? Edible underwear?"

"No... Logan."

"Oh? Well who does get the godly entity known as Wolverine. "

Rogue sighed and looked pointedly at Jubilee. When her friend still looked confused, Rogue looked at herself and then back at her friend. Jubilee's eyes lit up in realisation and she sat beside Rogue.

"It's simple. You're hot chica, of course he'd rate you over eight."

"No, it's not that... I mean, if he thinks I'm a nine on the hotness scale, why won't he..."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She pushed the tears away and sighed.

"Maybe I'm pushing too hard." She whispered.

"No chica, you have every right to wonder. You're twenty, you're beautiful and in love."

"Then what?"

"Maybe he wants to wait for marriage."

Rogue laughed and shook her head.

"Rephrase that question and remember who you're talking about."

"Wolvie might marry you."

Rogue was about to say something when the door flew open and Logan stood there, eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"You ready darlin'?"

Rogue smiled and picked up her purse. She hurried over to him and kissed his cheek. He took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Bye Jubes." She called.

"One hundred minutes." Jubilee yelled back.

_Perfect ten_, thought Rogue.

* * *

Two days later, Rogue noticed a change in Logan. He was more attentive towards her and even bought her a bouquet of roses. Sighing, she placed the last bit of tape on the present and admired the pink wrapping paper. Heading downstairs where the party was taking place, she placed the present on the table with the others. She walked over to Scott and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday big brother."

Scott smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rogue."

She nodded and skipped off to where Logan was standing. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled and deepened the kiss before pulling back slowly and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's great that you and Scott are friends now." She whispered.

"Well since you asked nicely darlin'."

"Well, he's important to me. All my friends are. But you come first, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the party. All the adults were present, the kids either outside or studying. Her eyes flickered over to Jean and her heavily pregnant form. A twinge of jealousy passed through Rogue but she shook it away. She looked over at Kitty and Bobby, who were whispering to each other in the corner, faces filled with love. Jubilee was across the room shooting death glares at John who was talking to the professor. As Scott started opening presents, Rogue turned her attention to him and smirked as he looked at a pink, square package in his hands.

"Who's it from?" asked Jean, throwing a cheeky smile at Rogue.

As if the telepath didn't already know. Scott had been a victim of two of the rules from the guy code thanks to Jean. He never used an umbrella again. Scott's faced suddenly turned red and he looked faced the room.

"It's from Logan." He said.

All eyes swivelled to Logan and Marie felt her body tingle as he growled.

"What the fuck?" he snarled.

"Wolvie that's so cute." Squealed Jubilee.

Rogue looked at Bobby and John who were looking at Logan and shaking their heads. Logan untangled himself from her embrace and stalked over to where Scott stood. Jubilee hurried over to Marie.

"Jubes?" whispered Rogue.

"Yeah."

"Is the window open behind me?"

"Yeah why?"

Rogue watched as Logan sniffed the gift before he growled and his gaze snapped to her. She squeaked, turned and jumped out of the window. She landed with a thud, Jubilee landing beside her.

"Now what?" huffed Jubes.

"Every girl for herself." Rogue giggled, as she ran towards the forest.

"Rule ten. No man is ever required to buy a birthday present for another man. In fact, even remembering a friends' birthday is strictly optional and slightly gay. Very impressive." Said Jubilee

"Shut up and keep running woman!"

* * *

Rogue looked at the list, her eyes falling on the first rule, _Thou shalt not rent 'sappy' movies_. Smiling she checked herself in the bathroom mirror and then waltzed into the room. Logan was lying on the bed, not looking at her, drinking a beer.

"Logan?" she said, keeping her voice sweet and innocent.

He merely growled, his focus still on the TV. She sighed and toyed with the hem of her short robe.

"Baby, I was wondering if we could watch a movie? Come on sug."

"Depends." He muttered.

"On what?"

"The movie."

"Well, I rented The Notebook-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I ain't gonna watch some sappy chick stuff."

"Oh."

She pouted and walked a little closer.

"It's just... well ah was hoping we could spend a little tahme together..." she said, bringing out her southern accent. She carefully placed the DVD cover down, she'd already inserted the DVD in earlier, and then took her robe off. Logan's eyes snapped to her. She was wearing a short black nightie that was low cut and the hem stopped just short of showing off the lace black panties she was wearing.

"Like what you see?" she purred.

He growled and was up in seconds. He stood in front of her, hands wrapping around her, coming to rest on her buttocks.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Suddenly it felt wrong. She lowered her head and tried to stop the tears.

"Marie?"

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

His hand gripped her chin and lifted so that she had to look at him.

"I found this." He said.

She down at the paper he was holding. It was her copy of the guy code with the ones she'd used highlighted. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Jubes and I decided to have some fun."

"I can think of other ways we can have fun."

She scoffed and shook her head. Logan sighed and kissed her slowly. He pulled back and toyed with the strap of her night gown .

"Marie, I heard you and Yellow the other day. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I thought it was my fault."

"No darlin', don't ever think that. I was just trying to take it slow with you. Maybe a little too slow."

"Damn straight."

They both chuckled. Logan then growled and pulled her flush against his body. She groaned as she felt him. He leant and licked her ear. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wondered if maybe she'd should suggest they watch the movie first since she really did want to watch it.

"You. Clothes off." Growled Logan.

Screw that, she had a very busy week ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentleman, thank you and good night.**


End file.
